


Cuckoldry

by imaginary_golux



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Arthur knows Lancelot is sleeping with his wife.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuckoldry

Arthur knows very well that his best knight is sleeping with his wife. It's hard not to know, when he lies in the big bed beside them, watching Lancelot kiss Guenivere, watching him bury himself to the hilt between Guenivere's willing thighs. Arthur could say he really doesn't mind, and that would be true - Guenivere is barren, Arthur does not feel terribly possessive of her, Lancelot and Guenivere are so clearly in love - but it wouldn't be the whole truth. Because the rest of the truth is that watching Lancelot bed his wife turns Arthur on like nothing else in the world, not because of Guenivere, though she is a beautiful woman, and never more so than in the heights of passion, but because watching Lancelot move reminds Arthur of what it's like to be atop the other knight, what it's like to watch Lancelot helpless in the throes of pleasure that only Arthur can give him.

Lancelot loves Guenivere, and Guenivere loves Lancelot. But Lancelot also loves Arthur, and Arthur loves Lancelot, and so it's not so much a love triangle as an awkward sort of angle, with Lancelot at the center; and Lancelot is a good man, and so willing to give both of his lovers exactly what they want. And what they want is really almost the same thing: to feel needed.

Lancelot gives Guenivere the knowledge that she is the only woman he has ever wanted, the only woman for whom he would break his vows, the only woman who matters in his life. To Guenivere, who has never been adored before, not even by Arthur, this is heady stuff, and she basks in his affection and gentle lust, and considers him the most wonderful man in the world.

Lancelot gives Arthur the knowledge that he loves Arthur not as his king, or his swordbrother, or his liege - though all of those are true - but simply as Arthur, plain Arthur who grew up as Wart on a foster-father's estate. And more: this man, the strongest knight in the world, the only man who could really best Arthur if he wanted to, gives Arthur his willing surrender, his fealty, his...everything. To Arthur, who must always be king and liege and head of the Round Table, this is priceless.

So Arthur does not begrudge either Lancelot or Guenivere these moments, when Lancelot is buried in Guenivere so deeply Arthur cannot tell where one ends and the other begins; and Guenivere, in turn, does not begrudge those moments when Arthur kneels above Lancelot, thrusting slowly between the younger knight's willing thighs until Lancelot cries out in pleasure. And once - they've only done this once, because it was far too astonishingly good to do too often - they were all three linked, Arthur buried in Lancelot buried in Guenivere, and Arthur has never felt so very loved as at then.

Arthur knows very well that he's a cuckold. He's witnessed the adulterous act many times, in his very bed, before his very eyes. He doesn't give a damn - or rather, he is glad.


End file.
